


✖️Outer Space✖️

by Lauraa_quinn_24



Category: 1D - Fandom, 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Bandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band 5sos, Bands, Cake, Contest, Daddy!Kellin, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Mention of bands, Mild S&M, Original Band, Original Character(s), Pain, Past Relationship(s), Rabbits, Real Life, Relationship(s), Rock/Alt/Post-harcore music references, Single Dad Kellin, Smut, Tour, Uber, Waffles, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, gay smute, happiness, kellin quinn - Freeform, lost of virginity, possible plot twist, straight - Freeform, straight smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauraa_quinn_24/pseuds/Lauraa_quinn_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Winning a completion and spending all summer with 5sos is every fangirl's dream"</p><p>When Jade Quinn discovers she won the competition to spend all summer touring with 5sos, she becomes ecstatic: BUT sometime during the two first weeks of touring, the young girl starts developing feelings for Michael Clifford, and does her best to hide her feelings. </p><p>But the 16 year old teenager has trouble with that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ✖️Prologue✖️

**Author's Note:**

> Short Prologue for a possible new story, let me know via Kudos and comments what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short prologue

Today was the first day of summer vacation and Jade was finally done with high school! The 17 year old couldn't be happier to finally be getting ou of this hell hole she'd frequented for four years now.b But today was also the day she would receive the mail letting her know wether or not she had won the contest to spend all two months of summer on tour with 5 Seconds of Summer.

With hat in mind, she hopped out of bed, a big smile on her face, she grabbed her 'Crown The Empire' band tee, a pair of black ripped skinnies and clean underwear along with socks. She walked into her ensuit bathroom plugging in her iPod to her speakers, before stripping out of her sleepwear and hitting the shower singing loudly to 'Crooked Young' by Bring Me The Horizon.Once she was done showering, she enveloped her body in a fluffy baby blue towel and started straightening her mid-length untamed curly brown hair. Then she applied a bit of mascara and got dressed.

She laid back down on her bed, grabbing her computer from the nightstand and turning it on, opening her mails at first. Closing her eyes and crossing her fingers as her mails loaded, taking a deep but shaky breath she slowly reopened her eye and gasped at what she saw on the computer screen. She clicked on the mail to read it. This couldn't be happening, the mail was sent from the 5 sos mailing list, i could be a spam, she thought, but after reading the mail multiple time, she realises what it is, and she nearly screams out in excitement.

She had won! Her big dark brown eyes scanned the screen once more for any trace of falsification, but there were none. It was real. This was really happening. Her mind was all over the place, some happy tears might have poured out, but no one had to know that.


	2. - 1 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. I promise to be more frequent.
> 
> Also i dont remember giving any information on Jade's age, so i said she was 17, but if i did give another age prior please let me know and ill change it.

3rd Pers. POV

Jade looked around her room, double checking wether or not not she had everything set. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast due to excitement and anxiousness she was scared it might actually pop out of her chest if she did not call down; She still could not believe she was about to spend 2 entire months touring with her favorite band, it still seemed surreal to the 17 year old.

She took one last look and her -now- half empty bed room as she heard her mom's voice calling out her name, Jade takes a breath or two and picks up her backpack and suitcase before making her way downstairs where her best friend, Josh, and her mom were patiently waiting for her.

"I think I might throw up" she states bluntly ounce she reaches to bottom of the stairs, "or maybe I should like go back to bed and-"

"Jade!"

"What?"

"Just shut up for a second and breathe"

"How do you ex-"

"No, breathe, stop rambling, this is what you've always dreamed of, you can't just back out now, plus..." Josh looks a his watch, "...if we don't leave in ten minutes you might miss you plane"

"Okay" she breathes out "lets go then"

Grabbing her suitcase and following both her mother and best friend toward the Uber they had called for her she sighs, and turns towards her mother, pulling her into a suffocating hug, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"'M gunna miss you so much mom"

"Me too sweetheart, i'll miss you too, but you've really go to go, if you want to meet this band of yours"

"I love you I promise I'll call every night!" Jade exclaims had she pulls away and hands her suitcase to the Uber driver before taking a seat next to Josh in the car.

She looks out of the window seeing her mom walking back into the house and breathes shakily as the Uber driver rounds back around the car in takes place in his usual seat before starting the car and heading towards the air port. She is pulled out of thought as she feels Josh' hand over her, his thumb rubbing her palm soothingly.

"You'll be fine you know" He smiles at her.

"I know, it's just, I've wanted this for so long, and now it's happening and it's so overwhelming" the teenager sniffles lightly

"Hey there, don't get all ego on me, cause I will start crying too" Josh chuckles, " C'mon you little chicken nugget, let me see that smile"

"Oh my god" she laughs, " don't ever call me that again, you are such an idiot"

"Look we're here" Josh smiles pointing towards the airport.

They can both feel the car coming to a stop, before hoping out of the Uber and getting her beg and suitcase they thank the driver and walk into the airports departure terminal, Jade looked at the panel to see at which counter her flight was announced, ouch she'd found it, Josh and her make their way toward the counter, once they've reached the counter, Jade pulls her best friend into a short hug and waves goodbye to Josh has walks up to the woman at the counter and hands her her plane ticket.

\--------------------------------------------------time skipping the plane ride cause its not that interesting--------------------------------------------------

"Lady's and Gentlemen we will soon be landing in London airport, plus make sure and seatbelt is fastened and that your seat is in the upright position" 

Jade stretches out her body the best she can, and looks out of the plane window as she fells the plane going downwards. For a second she forgets that she is about to meet and her favorite band and admires the view of London out of the window, she thinks back to the last time she's been here, and frowns bit. Than she remember why she is going to London and she beams despite and nervous ball in the pit of her stomach and her shaking hands, she smiles because this is what she always wanted, this was a dream come true, this was happening, this was real.

The plane finally touched ground and rolled towards it's destined terminal stop, until finally coming to a halt. The cabin crew announced the opening of the plane doors, and Jade grabbed her backpack and practically skipped out of the planes and toward the baggage claim where she retrieves her suitcase in only a couple minutes. She then looks around for the exit sign, she wanders toward it, focusing on her breathing all while looking t-for the person supposed to pick her up from the airport. 

She spots a man holding up a sign with the words 'JADE COX', she waves at him faintly and slowly but surely towards the tall buff man, a weary smile adorning her face.

"Uh, hi, I'm Jade" she says, once she reaches the man, he smile at her.

"Hello, let me help you with that" he picks up her suitcase, " the car is this way" he motions toward the left.

They reached a carpark and the guy opens the back door a limousine looking car, and tells Jade to take a seat, while he puts the suitcase into the trunk of the car. He then got into the passenger seat, letting Jae know that there was food and water in the middle compartment and to help herself, she thanked him and grabbed a bottle of water as he stater the car up and started driving of the the carpark and toward the city.

Jade took the opportunity to send a text message to her mother, telling her she had just landed and that she'd call her later, before doing the same thing for Josh. Before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so that was that. Hope you enjoyed this. Like and comment please! This is just an idea, if you want me to post the first chapter let me know, it's already pre-written  
> ~Lauraa
> 
> (Originally psted on my wattpad, under the name Unexpected by @Lauraa_quinn_24)
> 
> Also check out my twitter: @Laulove100  
> And my Tumblr: http://lauraaquinn24.tumblr.com  
> If you want


End file.
